complicated
by Little sister Amy
Summary: this is an songfic about Ryou singing at Bakura it's based on the song complicated from Your Favorite Martian a create singer you must look it op on youtube


Ryou stood on the stage

"alright Ryou boy it's now or never" he talked to his self. The spotlights went on and he began to sing

"Baby you so complicated

The way you putting me down"

He didn't know why but he began to thought about Bakura

"And when we go out with your friends

You act like you don't want me around "

"Yes that's Bakura always hanging out with his friends and when he sees me he turns back or he starts to yell at me"

"And I get so frustrated "

So true

"How everything ends in a fight"

"And with everything I mean everything

I looked at the audients and saw him"

"Why bring out a candle

When you don't even care to see the light"

"I don't care anymore lets just throw it out now"

"And every time you make me cry

Every time you make me cry

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more "

"Ryou that isn't your line" the voice in my headset told me

But I ignored it and song further

"And every time we start to fight

We never seem to get it right"

Ryou thought of all the time's they fight until now

"And every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more "

"Why? Why do I love him more stupid me, why?"

"Baby we so complicated

Took it good thing and turn it around "

All the time's that they had fun

It ended always in a fight

"I scream so loudly

And you pretend not to hear the sound "

"It's true, even now, he stands there and listen but I bet, that at the and of the day, he already forgot it"

"And I get so frustrated "

"Still true and now even more"

"I feel like you crossed the line"

In his head he saw Bakura draw a line in the sand

"Sometimes you love me "

All the kisses and hugs,

"And sometimes you act like you don't have the time"

Where all a lie

"I'm ready to give up "

"And that is n- I saw his eye's they where like"

"Then you remind me why I even started loving you"

They almost cried and I felt sorry and bad that I said that

"It's the hardest thing I ever had to do "

"And I belief that won't change"

"and I get so frustrated"

"Won't change ether"

"of everything ends in a fight"

"O no he looks angry should I stop? … no I must go on"

"Then you tell me you love me

But change your mind b y the end of the night"

"ouch that hurts even when it's coming out of my on mouth"

"And every time you make me cry"

"and that is a lot of time's"

"every time you make me cry

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more"

"I know it's confusing so don't look at me like that"

"And every time we start to fight"

"that is also a lot of time's"

"we never seem to get it right"

"still not"

"and every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more"

"No stopping me now I'm going to tell him right what I'm feeling if he like's it or not"

Ryou jumped of the stage and walked to Bakura and song

"your so complicated

I must make a abrupt statement

I just hate that

Your lust fated

I'm frustrated

I'm suffocating cuz you chocking me blue

You push me of the edge and now I'm broken in two

Where half of me decides

Not to recognize your lies

And the other half of me just wants a moment of truth

My emotions are through

Twisted like the chains of a park swing

Cuz you a puppeteer pulling on my heart strings"

Bakura blinked a view times "what was going on?"

Ryou took a deep breath and continued

"you're an alien mother-ship with a tracker beam

Polling your tracker beam back me into this catastrophe

I put an over cane

On my soul again

And still the pain hurts

And let me clarify exactly how my brain works"

Ryou closed his eye's for less than a sec. he opened them and almost screamed

"I love you

And I hate you

I love you

And I hate you

I love you

And I hate you"

Ryou was getting from this really angry pose to an sad little boy

"I wanna leave but I'll be back I'm sure

But every time you make me cry I love you that much more"

The tears started to roll over Ryou's cheeks

Why does he cry? Why?

"and every time you make me cry"

"like now" Ryou thought

"every time you make me cry

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more

And every time we start to fight

We never seem to get it right

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little big more"

(little silence)

"and every time you make me cry

Every time you make me cry

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little bit more

And every time we start to fight

We never seem to get it right

And every time you make me cry

I love you a little big more"

The guitar solo started now and Bakura saw his chance

He took Ryou by the shoulders and kissed him

It where just a view seconds but those seconds where the best seconds of both boys there life's

Ryou broke them apart and song the last view senses

"and every time we start to fight

we never seem to get it right

it always comes back to

your so complicated"

**and? And? And? And? And? **

**How did I do?**

**How did I do?**

**How did I do?**

**Well I must give some credits to the owner of the song**

**Your Favorite Martian look it up on **** .com**

**He's a great singer and got some more amazing songs**

**Review or you can't listen to songs any more **

**Have a nice day **


End file.
